Mudblood: Draco's Property
by MentallyMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger's financial status is breaking down and she only sees one option left: work for Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Flower Belles

**Disclaimer: All the characters, places, etc. Are owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter One: Flower Belles.**

_**11 YEARS AGO**_

"So I guess this is it, mate." said Ron as they stroll through the ruined hallways of Hogwarts. "The war is over. Volde—'You-Know-Who' is dead and we're graduating. This long journey is _finally _over."

"Oh please, Ronald. Voldemort is dead and you're still scared of saying his name?" said Hermione.

"What? Who knows, there might be another Horcrux left wandering around this so-called safe Wizarding world! Or maybe... 'Mione, d'you reckon there might be any Horcruxes left in the Muggle World that Dumbledore didn't know? Or—or Harry might have thought he killed You-Know-Who completely, but –"

"RON!" both Harry and Hermione yelled at him before they might actually agree with Ron's sentiment.

"Fine, fine! I'm just saying, extra pre-caution won't kill!"

"Oh, so you haven't thought about that five years ago when your wand _accidentally _backfired and made _you_ eat slugs instead of Malfoy? Or that time when your father faced an inquiry at the Ministry because of what you did to your blue car?" Hermione tilted her chin upward with an expression making it quite clear that she was right.

Ron just glared at Hermione. He can't help it; she was still acting like a know-it-all when they're just about to graduate.

"Okay, 'Mione. I think you made your point." said Harry, hoping it would end Hermione and Ron's debate.

"I'm glad I did."

Ron let out a grunt. Harry and Hermione laughed at how happy they were despite the war that just happened hours ago. Suddenly, the world was care-free. Cheerful. She smiled at the fact that she went all through this. She could just remember the very first day she stepped into the magical grounds of this castle.

And she suddenly remembered something about that very day.

Something she, Hermione Granger, have been dreading about since the very moment of the Sorting Ceremony.

"Well, I—"

"Yes?" asked Harry and Ron together while laughing hysterically. Apparently, they have been laughing about something while she was being absent-minded.

"I—er... I—I'll just go grab some air." sighed Hermione.

She walked and half ran through the corridors to find that place where she first made her _friend._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello there!"<em>

_She heard a boy's voice behind her while she examined a bush full of flowers that looked like a bunch of tea-cups._

"_Oh—hello!" she hastily replied._

_She faced a pale-faced boy with white-blonde hair and hypnotizing grey eyes._

"_You wouldn't want to stay near those," he told her, eyeing on the weird-looking flowers._

_He was extremely gorgeous._

"_Those are called Flower Belles. My mother used to plant them in our garden. I always play with them every time my father allows me to go outside. They can be a bit itchy, they are. But my mother knows a spell that can help make it better. After some time, my father removed them. He said it didn't look good with our white Manor. It was really awful living without those Flower Belles. They were like my only toy allowed outside, then. It also made mother sad..."_

_She didn't quite understand a word he said for he talked fast. She was looking at those grey eyes. She found comfort in them. Love, perhaps. But mostly comfort. She would just smile every once in a while, just to give him a hint of interest in what he's talking about._

"_...but since we're not allowed to use magic yet, I don't think we can cure you if you get itchy. So just stay away from those. But they are pretty, aren't they?"_

_It took her a few second before she realize he stopped talking._

"_Oh, yes. Yes they are." said Hermione, smiling._

_He smiled back._

"_The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." said a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, interrupting whatever the boy in front of her might have said._

"_Oh, we'll get Sorted soon! I hope I land in Slytherin. Most of my family have been Sorted there," he said proudly. "I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. I better get back to my friends now. See you!"_

"_I'm Hermi—"_

_Oh great._

_He's gone._

_I'm back to being friendless again._

_He was so cute, and witty, and gorgeous. She could just stare into his eyes forever._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy.<p>

Who knew, above all the cute and incredibly smart guys here in Hogwarts, he fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin.

The boy who ruined her life in Hogwarts.

The Death Eater.

The boy who called her _mudblood._

* * *

><p><em>She made friends; their names were Ron and Harry. Yes, Harry Potter! Can you believe it? She's <em>friends _with Harry Potter!_

_She wondered what happened to that Draco, though._

_He's been hard towards her lately._

_His friends have been sneering whenever they see her._

_It was making her sad, actually._

_And she also wondered how Draco knew her name._

_Her last name, to be exact. He never called her by her first name. It was always _Granger_. _Granger_ this, _Granger_ that. If it weren't for the fact that she liked him, she could've slapped that boy in the face._

_And then it came to a point when he didn't just sneer towards _her_. They hated her friends as well. Her only friends. _

_What did she do wrong?_

_She hardly ever spoke to him._

_She occasionally smiled when she sees him._

_But all she ever gets is a sneer._

_Why is that?_

_It came to a point when he called a _mudblood_._

_He also had names for her friends as well. Weasel and Pothead._

_And that's when she hated him._

_She hated him more than she could ever hate anyone._

_She hated him more than she hated herself whenever she gets a grade below a hundred._

_She just hated him._

_Especially when she knew he was dating that Pansy girl._

_She was _jealous_._

_She hated Pansy._

_She hated his friends._

_She hated him!_

_She hated them all!_

_But she could never imagine a life without Draco._

_She can survive without him, yes._

_But living without him—dying could've been better._

_Because she loved him._

_Draco Malfoy, unapologetically her first love._

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurry because of the liquid coming out of her eyes. Exactly here—right here—in the Great Hall, the first and last time she saw Draco Malfoy smile. There were still ruined flowerbeds surrounding the edges of the hall.<p>

She couldn't bear the thought of leaving this school. It was her home. There's nowhere she can go now. Her parents don't know her and neither does her relatives. Their house is taken by someone she barely knows, and she doesn't even have money—Muggle nor magical.

And most of all, she'll be missing the smirks and sneers of Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

** Yep, I invented those Flower Belles. I basically don't know any magical plant so yeah. I know this sucks, I just started making fan fictions and my thoughts are mixed up sooo. Besides, I'm a freaking thirteen year-old. What do you expect? ._.**

** Um, yeah. What the other authors say: rate and review shiz thingy. Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2: Airplanes and Shooting Stars

**Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling for writing about the magical world of Harry Potter! So yeah, that means I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Two: Airplanes and Shooting Stars**

_**5 YEARS AFTER THE WAR**_

"Ron! Give me my diary back!"

"Not until you tell me you won't go!" said Ron in a teasing tone.

"Ron, we've talked about this! I _need _to move. I don't want to cause Mrs. Weasley any trouble anymore!" replied Hermione.

"But 'Mione,"

"No further discussions—give me my diary back, Ron!"

"You're not giving mum any trouble at all!"

"Ron—"

"She actually likes having you here!"

"But Ron—"

"And Ginny, she likes you, too!"

"RONALD WEASLEY, I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME MY DIARY—NOW!"

Ron looked terrified at what Hermione said. It's been 5 years since they've walked on the grounds of Hogwarts, which means Hermione is extra bossy, and her know-it-all attitude has been increasing by the second.

Nevertheless, Ronald Weasley will never rest until he gets her to stay in the Burrow.

He can't let Hermione, the love of his life, get away.

He just can't.

"Give me 5 valid reasons why." demanded Ron.

"Well, since Harry married Ginny, he'll have to stay here because Mrs. Weasley wants Ginny to stay until they have a child."

Ron gave her a stern look.

"So that will be six people living in the Burrow."

"Seven, actually."

"Second, I want to have my own house—not that I don't appreciate the things here, but you know a woman's privacy is strictly required."

"Go on,"

"Your house is not made for six people, Ron, I expect you to know that."

"Seven!"

"See? If it wasn't made for six, how much do you think for seven?"

_Damn it, she's winning._

"Fine, but I still require 5 valid reasons."

"_Accio diary!"_

"Hey! That's unfair!"

"Just _what_ is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley came storming inside Hermione and Ron's room—which is now just Ron's.

"Ron won't give me my diary!" said Hermione in a stern voice.

"Hermione won't stay with us, mum! Are you going to let that happen?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at the two, giving them a look that mothers would usually give their toddlers when they're fighting with other babies.

"Ron, why won't you assist Harry with washing the car?"

"No I won't, George is already helping him!"

"Ron," warned Mrs. Weasley.

Ron sighed, finally realizing that he's already losing the debate. "Fine."

Right after Ron shut the door, Molly Weasley faced Hermione with a comforting smile on her face. Before Hermione knew it, there were tears streaming down her face, acting like waterfalls. She immediately hugged Mrs. Weasley, not planning on ever letting go.

"Now, now, darling," shushed Mrs. Weasley. "There must be something we can do."

"No," said Hermione in a shaky voice, "There's nothing I can do. My parents are dead. _Dead_, Molly, dead."

There was nothing Molly could do but tap Hermione's back while hugging her. Her parents that don't even know her are dead in a plane crash when going to Australia.

"Ssh, now 'Mione. You still have us. You can stay, you know. Stay with us."

"As much as I want to, I can't. I need to start a new life. I need to know how to be—to be independent now. I can't just stay with you forever, knowing I don't have any parents out there. I have to learn how to live, Molly. And if I won't do that now, when?"

"Then at least tell the others why you have to go, they might—"

"No!" breaking the hug they've had since Ron went out of the room. "No! That's something I can't do!"

"Why, Hermione? Don't you want them to help you?"

"Molly, you know how much I care for them. I don't want them to come with me anymore. Since 11, they've been with me throughout my problems. I don't want them to worry, not now that they've got their own lives. Especially Ron. I—I just can't..."

Hermione couldn't finish what she's saying anymore. As of now, all she wanted to do is to cry. Cry all her problems and feelings out. Forget the whole world and just cry.

"But dear, how are you going to start?"

* * *

><p>"Damn, Ron. Take it easy on the glass—dad will kill us if he sees his car broken for the second time." said George, eyeing on the glass window undergoing murder.<p>

"George is right, Ron," said Harry. "Calm down. Hermione will loosen up, eventually."

"No she won't. She won't even tell me the real reason why she wants to move."

"Well then maybe she doesn't want us to know."

"Yes, George, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Ron," said Harry. "Just give her some time."

"Some time? She's moving in less than an hour, for Merlin's sake! Giving away time will be murder!"

"You mean like what you're doing to dad's car? Ron just—just stop cleaning for a while!" screamed George.

Ron threw the dirty cloth to the flowerbed Hermione and Ginny effortlessly grew last summer.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, mate. It's like letting Hermione go will kill me."

"Ron, we might be her best friends, but it's out of our hands if she wants to go. It's her life; it's her choice. Respect that, will you?"

"I didn't even get the chance to tell her I love her..." muttered Ron.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, dear?"<p>

"Yes, Molly." assured Hermione.

"Got all your things?"

"I guess so,"

"Clothes? Vanity kit? Potions? Pills? Emergency kit?"

"Yes, yes, yes, uh—yes, and yes."

"Good. You know where to go in case you need anything."

"Yes, thank you very much, Molly."

Hermione took a last look around the Burrow. A lot has happened these past few years. She grew up here. The Weasleys have been her second family even since the war happened.

But no, there's no looking back.

She has to move on.

She hugged Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, thanking them for all the love and care. Next were Fleur and Bill.

"Do take care, 'Ermionee?"

"Yes, I will, Fleur, thank you."

Ginny and Harry hugged her next. It wasn't very surprising that Ginny cried over her decision—she'd been her sister for 11 years.

"Visit every week, okay? Once you're stable, that is. Owl me! You have to promise, 'Mione! Harry, make her promise!"

Hermione can't help but giggle. "Yes, Ginny, I promise. Harry, take care."

And the next was Ron and George.

"Take care, 'Mione." said George.

"You too,"

"Hermione,"

"Ron..."

"Take care."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I will. You too."

There was no looking back, she reminded herself.

And with one last glimpse, she flood her way to her old home.

* * *

><p>"Uh, yes, I want to rent an apartment."<p>

Hermione knew an old friend who owns a whole road of apartments.

She came back to the Muggle world. These past five years, she worked for Magical and Muggle people. Apparently, she earned enough for her to start anew. The first thing she ought to do is to rent an apartment, then find a job, then visit the family that awaits her at the Burrow.

"Oh—Hermione, is that you?"

"Yes, Paul. I'm glad you still remember me." said Hermione as she shaked Paul's hands.

_Actually, I'm not. Just rent me an apartment for Merlin's sake._

"Yes, yes! When was the last time we saw each other? We were 20, weren't we?"

"Uh, yes, I think so. Listen, I don't have—"

"Yes, yes! You were with 2 boys—uh, Harry, and Rudolph, was it?"

"Um, it's Ronald. You can call him Ron." she felt angry at Paul for bringing up the topic about her abandoned friends. "But Paul, I'm in a hurry, so can I just rent one of your apartments?"

"Oh—oh yes! That would be a hundred dollars a month. But for you, 'Mione, it would be free of charge for two months. An old friend, coming home again! Where were you staying these past years, anyway?"

"It's... not important." There was a sting in her heart when she said that. "Um, can I get the keys for my apartment now? And where is my apartment?"

"Right there, second door on the left. Here's the keys. Have fun on your stay!" bid Mark.

_Oh I doubt I will, _thought Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!<em>

Damn alarm clock.

Damn place.

Damn morning.

Damn it all.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Draco Malfoy clicked the snooze button on his high-tech alarm clock.

_5:45am._

"Good lord," he groaned.

Who the hell wakes up at 5 in the morning?

Oh, wait.

He's a boss.

He owns a company.

He's working in the Muggle world, for Merlin's sake. Of course people would wake up at 5 in the morning. Muggles are ridiculous.

"Damn it," he groaned again.

He went to his bathroom in his moderately big flat that he bought. It was pretty classy. With two bedrooms, each of which has its own bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and a front yard.

Who could've thought it was owned by a bachelor.

_A bachelor._

Ever since the war was finished, he didn't bother dating girls anymore. He lost all of the inspiration he could ever get. His father died in Azkaban. His mother remarried and apparently doesn't know where the hell his son is right now.

All he wants right now is to be successful. Unlike his father. Annoying git, his father was.

Who cares about love, when you've got money, anyway?

Right after getting dressed, he immediately drank his coffee, grabbed his keys and drove his way to his office.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Scarlet?" he boringly asked his secretary while staring at a bunch of paperwork.

"There's someone here who submitted her resume. The manager checked her background and he said she's alright. All you have to do left is to interview her."

At least he's going to get a break from this brain haemorrhage.

"Hand me her resume." he said, giving out his hand.

"Actually, Sir, the girl's already here."

_Sigh._

"Bring her in."

And then a tall, slender woman with brown curls came in his office. She was wearing a white lacy blouse with a black sweater that definitely hugged her curves, and a skirt that stretched down until her knee. She paired those all with a black stiletto heels.

Draco definitely thought this woman is worth the job. With lips so red, and eyes so beautiful, he could just ask her to marry him that very moment.

_Wait, snap out of it, Draco. She's here for a job interview._

She seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't remember.

But she definitely seems familiar.

"Good morning, sir." she said with a voice so sweet, he could listen to her until he falls asleep.

"Uh—h-hi. G-good morning. S-sit down." replied Draco.

Draco Malfoy was stuttering in front of a beautiful woman.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

**Author's Note:**

** Yep, cliff hanger. Although I know you guys know what would happen next. But whatevs. Oh, and yeah, I made Paul and Scarlet up. I needed extras.**

** I'm sorry I can't get to the point when writing a story. I just have to make things clear, since I've got the Weasleys in the story, anyway. And no, Ron and Hermione isn't in a relationship. Hermione doesn't love Ron. And Ron thinks she loves him but noooo. She doesn't. The fun hasn't started yet! :D Rate and review please. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Date!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; all goes to J. K. Rowling for the awesome world of HP.**

**Chapter Three: It's a Date!**

_Hermione Granger?_

He was having Hermione Granger in his office.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, applying as an assistant.

An _assistant._

_She could've been an Auror, for all I care_, thought Draco. _She's talented, for Merlin's sake. And who wants to be an assistant of Draco Malfoy, anyway?_

Maybe it's because of pity. He knew Granger is a merciful woman. A smart one, for that matter. She'd save a cat from drowning in the Pacific Ocean even if it means risking her life. Pansy described her as a goody-good shoes on my 3rd year at Hogwarts. _No wonder she got Sorted in Gryffindor,_ she said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why were you talking to that mudblood?" Pansy asked him right after he talked to Hermione. "Are you out of your mind?"<em>

"_A what-blood?" he asked in curiosity. "Why should I be ashamed of making friends?"_

"_Draco, she's a mudblood! A witch that was raised by Muggle parents! As a Malfoy, you should be ashamed! Your father told me to look after you, to help you!" she threw her hands up dramatically, as if she was in deep despair._

"_But she's nice..." muttered Draco._

"_No she isn't! Just wait, you will regret ever talking to her." assured Pansy. "She will be an ugly girl with no friends!"_

"_Ugly?" Draco shockingly looked at Hermione, then to Pansy. "She's actually cute," and then he smiled "But I don't know her name..."_

"_Pssh! Who would ever want to know her name? She's Hermione Granger, I passed by her while looking for a compartment in the train," Pansy said with a stern tone. "Nobody talked to her. She's a weirdo, Draco."_

_But that didn't stop Draco from knowing her further. He searched for information about that _Granger_ Pansy talked about. _She can't possibly be that bad_, he said to himself while their Head Boy led them to the dungeons where their common room was located._

_They passed by the Gryffindors. They were heading upstairs towards the Fat Lady when a 3__rd__ year from his house mocked Neville Longbottom._

"_Hey Fatbottom! Are you sure your toad's still with you? Take good care of it, boy. It might be the only company you'll ever get."_

_And then smirks and evil laughter came afterwards. He can't help but notice Hermione; she was looking at Neville with sad eyes. It almost looks like she was about to cry. _

"_Stop it," Hermione said with a shaky voice. "He didn't do anything to you!"_

"_Well, well, well..." said the 3__rd__ year who mocked Neville earlier. "Got yourself a girlfriend, Fatbottom?" _

_Smirks and evil laughter came out from the sneering Slytherins once again, except Draco. He was looking at the glaring Hermione when he felt Pansy nudge his stomach with her elbow._

"_Try to fit in, will you?" she whispered to Draco. "You already saw how she reacted to a simple Slytherin joke. She's obviously not healthy for you..."_

_Once again, he looked at Hermione. He saw her looking at him with pleading eyes. He felt Pansy nudge his stomach again, and so he smirked. _

_He saw Hermione's shocked expression._

I thought you were my friend, _her eyes were saying._

I thought you were mine, too, _he thought to himself. _I'm sorry.

_He felt so guilty._

_He felt so angry with himself._

_He felt so... Slytherin._

_And he hated it._

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" he said it as if he didn't hear her quite clearly. "Hermione... Granger? One of the Golden Trio? Applying as an assistant? Am—am I dreaming, Granger?"<p>

_So he didn't change, _Hermione thought to herself.

She took her smile away as if it was only a mask.

"Are you mocking me, Malfoy? You could just tell me to get the hell out of your office if you don't want me as your assistant."

_So she didn't change, _Draco thought to himself.

"No—I just thought you'd be an Auror, or a Healer, or something. I mean, Hermione Granger." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, if that's what you think, I guess I should just go." she said while taking her bag.

"What? Wait—no! I was just... surprised. I didn't mean to offend you."

_Well you definitely did._

"So am I hired, or what?" asked Hermione with her hand on the doorknob, just in case she'd be turned down.

There was an awkward silence. _Will I risk having this girl assisting me?, _he asked himself. _She obviously hated me._

Hermione just looked at him while he was battling with his thoughts.

_God, he still looks gorgeous, _she thought while waiting for him to respond.

Another awkward silence.

"You're hired." said Draco while massaging his temples.

Hermione happily sighed as she turned the doorknob. _She's finally employed!_

"But wait."

_Damn it._

"I... I want to know why you want to work in a Muggle company."

"Well, it's not really a _Muggle _company when a wizard's running it, now would it?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I still want to know why." he told her without removing his hands from his temples. "Everybody has their reasons. I want to know yours."

"But—"

"You're my assistant, remember?" he said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed. She's obviously losing this debate.

_And it was Draco Malfoy she was debating with._

"Fine."

"Tomorrow night, then. Meet me here in my office at exactly 7pm. Be there or you're fired." he said with a firm voice.

"It's... a... date?"

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy asked her out with the excuse of wanting to know why she wanted to work for him.<p>

No, not really _for him_, but for a person working in a Muggle company.

She came home with a heavy headache and a hungry stomach. She didn't eat her breakfast and her lunch because she shopped for decent clothes and a bag she doesn't usually afford. But thanks to Paul, she gets a spare two-hundred dollars. She'll have to thank him for that.

She isn't used to living alone. Not ever in her whole life. This—buying an apartment—is very new to her. She feels so lonely, so quiet. She's used to hearing Mrs. Weasley's sermons to Ron and George. She's used to Ginny's laughter and Harry's endless blabbering about how he loves her wife and how he can't wait until his baby comes out. She's used to having people around her.

She misses it. She'd better visit the Burrow soon.

I guess I'm back to being that old friendless 1st year kid in Hogwarts again, who was used by a Slytherin kid.

That Slytherin kid she's working for right now.

What could she possibly tell him tomorrow?

What _will_ she tell him tomorrow?

The truth?

Lies?

She doesn't have any idea.

But for now, she'll have to eat unless she'd rather die of hunger.

**Author's Note:**

** Is that a cliff hanger again? Nope, not at all. Well, special thanks to Katherine for the review! Yep, this chapter is for you. :3 To the people reading this, please send a simple review. A one-word review is alright. Be a critic, but also respect. Tell me how to improve. It encourages me to update faster. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Plan A

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All hail J. K. Rowling for making the magical world of Harry Potter!**

**Chapter Four: Plan A.**

"Good Lord, Draco." said Blaise while drinking a glass of strong firewhisky. "You asked her out? Since when have you been interested in dating your employees? I mean—I thought you hated her, man."

Draco invited Blaise for dinner in his flat. Since they were 19, Blaise served as his new best friend because Crabbe and Goyle are just too dumb for his taste. He needed someone mature and manly, someone he can rely on. Since his mother and father aren't doing their duties as parents anymore, he runs to Blaise whenever he needs help.

Much to his dismay, Blaise cannot help him at the moment. He found a bottle of firewhisky behind Draco's cupboard, so cooking dinner would be useless.

Talking sense would be, too.

"Could you just stop drinking for a while? I have to talk to you." said Draco, snatching the bottle of firewhisky from the side table. "It's about Hermione."

"Well of course it is! She's the only girl you've asked out since the war!" exclaimed Blaise with his hands thrown in the air while holding the glass. "Wait—why did you ask her out, anyway?"

"Well, it's because..." muttered Draco.

Honestly, he didn't know the exact reason why he did, too. There was just something in him, something so powerful that made his instincts tell him to ask her out.

_And it was his instincts only._

"Because I wanted to know why she wanted to work for a man in a _Muggle _company. I mean, it's Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

"Hmm... Well I guess so." replied Blaise with his left hand fiddling with his moustache. "If you know the answer, then why do you need my help? You're Draco Malfoy—the Slytherin king! You've dated thousands of girls when you were in Hogwarts."

"Yes, but those were Slytherin girls. They were pretty easy to get, actually."

He was obviously referring to Pansy Parkinson. He broke up with her when it was their 6th year at Hogwarts. He was forced to serve Lord Voldemort by killing the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He needed a break—a hiatus—from dating. He needed to concentrate, or else his parents would be in trouble. But that was not the last time he saw Pansy. She kept bugging him, persuading him to admit that he still loves her. That was one of the reasons why he never dated afterwards.

Girls are just too... demanding.

But Hermione is a different story.

A very different story.

"So...?" asked Blaise, apparently not understanding where their discussion is going. "Hermione's also a girl. All girls are the same. It just depends on how much they're into you."

"We're going to have a problem with that, Blaise... Hermione doesn't like me." he said without looking into Blaise's eyes.

"But do _you_?"

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Stop laughing!" Hermione whispered loudly as she talked to Ginny through the telephone. "I don't want it to be obvious!"<p>

She eventually got the Weasleys to install a telephone with the help of Harry a week before she left. She told them it'd be easier to communicate with this device existing in their home.

"Not even a week without me and you already have an admirer! That's _awesome!"_

"Draco isn't an admirer, Ginny. He just wants to... to ask me why I want to for a person in a Muggle company, that's all."

"But it's a _date_, 'Mione! I'm sure there's more to Draco's curiosity," said Ginny. Hermione swore she felt her best friend wink. "So where are you guys going?"

"Uh—I don't know. He told me to meet him in his office... I guess we're going to talk there."

"IN—HIS—OFFICE?" Ginny yelled a little bit too loud, Hermione can hear her voice even if she stretched the receiver a meter away. "THIS—IS—UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Calm down! I told you, it's not a real date! He just wants to talk to me, that's all."

"Hermione, you're actually letting him do this to you?"

"Yes,"

"_Why?_"

"Well, for one thing, he's a Slytherin, and I'm a mudblood."

They both know she made a point. Why did she even agree on going out with him? What if he was just playing with her? What if he hurts her? There isn't a guarantee that this date—whatever it is—is going to work. She loves him, yes, but does he love her? No, does he even _like_ her?

_I don't think so,_ she thought. _He already used me since the minute we met, what more if he spent 7 years ruining my life?_

"...Hello? Hermione? Are you still there?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Oh—uh, yes. Listen, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. I'll just call you next time, okay?"

She didn't even wait for Ginny to respond. She put the receiver back and snatched her bag and went upstairs to go to her room so she could find something to wear for tomorrow's _date_.

And if she's lucky, she might even think of a backup plan to what she's going to do in case this _date_ backfires.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ma'am Hermione." greeted Scarlet as Hermione entered the main door. "Sir Malfoy told me to assist you to your new office. Come with me, if you please."<p>

"Erm, new... office?" Hermione asked in confusion. _An office?_ "I didn't know assistants get to have an office."

"Yes, well, your job is similar to mine, but the only thing you have to do is to assist Sir Malfoy with his personal and social needs. You can be assigned in updating his blog, or website, or Twitter account—things like that. I assume you two have been great friends?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sir Malfoy often hires his friends as his assistant. Mostly women, but they never stay longer than three months. The last one he hired was Pansy Parkinson. An annoying girl, she was. She didn't even do half of what Sir Malfoy told her to do. Every evening, she'd go home crying. Hmf. Serves her right. I heard she was his ex-girlfriend! I bet she only worked here because she wants to have Sir Malfoy back."

"So... did she? I mean—did she get him back?"

"No. Blaise told me that Sir Malfoy didn't date anyone since the war."

"He didn't?"

"Nope." said Scarlet. She leaned closer to Hermione to whisper something. "But in case you're interested, I assure you he's one great man."

_I doubt that._

"Uh—you told me I have an office?"

* * *

><p>Time in her office went swiftly. Draco left her a note saying she must update his Twitter account with a new tweet saying his company will have a tour around San Diego next month.<p>

He also told her to make a draft for his speech about how his company can change people's lives.

And he also told her to inform his fellow secretary that works somewhere in England that he will be on leave for two weeks starting next next week and he wants Plan A to be ready by the time he gets there.

_On leave. _So does that mean she gets a leave, too?

_Plan B. _What the hell is that?

She tried to shake that thought away. She didn't want Draco to leave his office for two weeks. It'll be just lonely.

_Bam._ Hermione Granger, you went here to work. Not to daydream about Malfoy.

_Bam._ She looked at her wrist watch. It was 6:45pm.

..._Bam._

"Time to pack-up." she muttered.

* * *

><p>She knocked at her boss's door. She thought she'd just tell him the truth about why she wanted to work here.<p>

"Come in," Draco said in a tired voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked while taking a seat. "You seem stressed."

_Maybe that's why he's taking a leave. Makes sense._

"I'm just tired." he said in that same tired voice. "Let's go."

"Wait—what—where?" Hermione responded in a confused voice._ I thought they were talking here?_

"It's a date, remember?"

"But you're not feeling well! Maybe we should just—"

"Let's goooooo." he said as he dragged her arm through the door of his office.

* * *

><p>Draco brought her to a night park. It was full of couples and families with their little kids.<p>

Somehow, Hermione felt comfortable here. Like it was her home. Her parents always take her to parks as a child. They would get some books from the public library and her mum would read it to her here while her dad would buy them drinks and snacks.

And she realized she will never get those times back.

The park was full of benches and trees. There were a few tables, but most of them were occupied by families. Most of them were eating with their children. Some of them were just talking. She saw a girl sitting alone in a deserted area. There were a pile of books on her right, and a Starbucks coffee on her left. She was reading a textbook.

It somehow reminded her of how she used to be.

"Let's find a bench."

"How about that one?" she pointed at the bench close to the girl reading the textbook. "It seems comfortable."

"I was thinking we should find a _deserted_ bench."

"But it is."

"But it's—ugh, fine." sighed Draco.

They sat uncomfortably. It was their first time sitting so close to each other.

"So..." said Hermione. "I-came-here-to-work-because-my-resume-doesn't-include-a-Muggle-education-background-and-no-other-company-can-and-will-accept-me-aside-from-yours."

"O... kay?"

Hermione was confused.

"So can I go now?"

"Of course not!" said Draco. "We're not even halfway through our date yet!"

_So it is a date._

"Okay then, what do you wanna know?"

She took a glimpse at Draco. He looked like a god under the dark. His blonde hair glows along with his face. But despite his gorgeous set-up, his eyes looked sad. Stressed. It looked like it's been carrying a lot of troubles and problems. Yes, she knew this was normal for a guy who runs a company, but this was different. A different kind of sorrow.

"I want to know how you knew that a wizard was running this company."

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

** I know I lack creativity. But just wait 'till all the dust settles. They're still trying to re-introduce theirselves to each other, sooooo. Yeah. Thanks for all the reviews! :) I really appreciate them. **

**bookinspired – Thanks! Yeah, sorry for that. I don't really know how much the rent in US is. Thanks for the info, btw! :D**

**Lyssa117 – Thanks! :D Yep, they will. You can't possibly think I'd let them go without returning to where they found love first! Hahaha!**

**BroadwayNightOwl – Update faster? Yep, I will. C:**

**AlexandraRoseBlack – Thank you so much! :D**

** – Oh, thank you! :D**

**Please send more reviews! Tell me where you want this story to go, or how you want them to fall in love. Also, can you suggest a romantic place somewhere in San Francisco? Thanks a bunch!**

**Love, Maria.**


	5. Chapter 5: More Flower Belles

**Disclaimer: All main characters and theme goes to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter Five: More Flower Belles.**

_Shit. _

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

_She never thought about that._

"I—um, uh... I saw in on the newspaper. It—it said your company was looking for an assistant and the pay was really huge, so I... um, I looked it up on the Internet. Yes, that's how I knew. I saw your name and Zabini's."

Draco looked puzzled. He was sure he didn't pay any paper to feature his company. He didn't want the company to look desperate. And besides, why would he pay a paper to help him look for an assistant? He was running okay without one, it was Zabini's idea to get him a freaking assistant.

But it was Hermione who explained it to him. Might as well trust her while he can.

"I see." He said smugly. "Would you like to get a hot cappuccino?"

Thankfully, Hermione nodded so they walked towards the closest Starbucks store they might find. Hermione told him she's used to walking long distances since that's what she and her parents did when she was still a kid. Surprisingly, they talked without mocking and sneering. It was rather peaceful, just talking to Draco, thought Hermione. She wasn't used to this. She was used to getting teased by being a mudblood and how filthy and dirty her blood is. She's used to being described as an ugly twat by him and his fellow Slytherins. She was used to it all, that doing this scares her so much.

What if she falls so hard?

What if she will and he won't catch her?

What if this is all just a joke, like how he talked to her while she was looking at those Flower Belles?

They stopped in front of a cheap coffee shop.

"An old lady told me there isn't a Starbucks coffee shop here, so let's just bear with this first." Draco sighed while rubbing his hand to his other. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

For a fleeting moment, Draco and Hermione looked at each other's eyes; both of their cheeks flushed. Draco looked at Hermione's lips. It was so red, so full. So sweet.

"Erm—let's get inside?" said Hermione awkwardly.

* * *

><p>As Draco went to the counter to order a hot cappuccino for both of them, Hermione can't help but think of what happened a while ago. <em>Was he about to kiss me? If he did, will he regret it? <em>

Draco went back to their tables. "Is it okay if I leave you for a while? I'll just buy something. It won't take long."

Hermione nodded. It seems like she can't get any word out of her mouth.

She took a sip from her cappuccino as she replayed what happened to her and Draco in her head.

Five minutes later.

Ten minutes later.

15 minutes later.

...

30 minutes later.

Her cappuccino's almost done. It's been the hundredth time she replayed the memory of her and Draco in her head and he's not yet even back.

She heard footsteps from the behind.

And she had to admit, she was secretly hoping it was Draco.

"'Mione?"

But it wasn't him.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mrs. Figg." greeted Draco as he entered only magical shop found in the park. "How are you?"<p>

"Oh—Draco! Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin? Yes, yes—I'm alright, dear boy. And you?"

"Well, I'm alright. I run a company now. And—uh, I'm in a hurry, so can I get a bunch of..." Draco leaned in to whisper something.

"Oh—all right, all right. It will take a while, though. We'll have to drop a few potions on the petals to avoid accidents. Why won't you wait outside, dear?"

"Thank you," said Draco as he opened the shop's door.

He was glad that someone in this place has a drop of magical blood in them. Aside from Hermione and Zabini, he felt as if he didn't have any friends of his kind. He felt alone and troubled. He never liked the feeling, but it was better than being part of the greedy Slytherin pack he used to lead.

"Draco? Draco! Here it is." Mrs. Figg gladly handed over the purchased item to Draco. "Now off you go..."

"But—wait, don't I get to pay?"

"Oh, no no no. No need, boy. Consider this as a gift." she said with a heat-warming smile.

"Erm... Thanks."

As he turned around, he faced the devil who made him regret his life in Hogwarts. The devil who forced him to be the greedy, mean and rude Draco Malfoy he tried to push away for years.

"Pansy?"

* * *

><p>"'Mione? 'Mione is that you?" said Ron as he entered the coffee shop.<p>

"Ron?" she said with a huge tone of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I must ask you the same. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

Ron sighed. "I came here for a cup of coffee, obviously."

"No—what are you doing here in New York? Aren't you supposed to be in England?"

"Oh, um... I..."

"YOU CAME AFTER ME, DIDN'T YOU."

"NO! I—I—"

"YOU DID. YOU ASKED MOLLY WHERE I'D GO."

"Well, yes, I did, but I—"

"YOU'RE SUCH A SICK BASTARD!"

"Hermione, listen!" yelled Ron. "I came after you, yes, but that was a day after you've gone. I asked mum where you'd go because I planned on visiting you, y'know. Since you're busy with work and stuff. And Ginny told me you reside somewhere around this place—she wasn't sure, all she knew was that you lived in a apartment. And there are only a few apartments in this area. But it took me a lot of work, really. I had to rent one myself..." said Ron while looking down. "And it's been a cold night, so I thought maybe I should go relax in the park. Then I saw a coffee shop, and so I entered."

"Really now." said Hermione sternly as she crossed her arms. "You could've at least called me first."

"I tried to, but Ginny won't tell me your number."

"Oh."

Ron looked at the table Hermione occupied. "Who're you with?"

"Wh—excuse me?"

Hermione was worried he might've seen Draco. Ron would kill her. No, he'd murder her with all his might along with Draco.

"You have two Butterbeers." he informed.

"OH!"

_Whew._

"I have this thing for... hot drinks. And that's not a Butterbeer. It's called a cappuccino."

"But the drink isn't even hot anymore."

"That's why I didn't drink it."

"Ha-ha."

"Um, listen, Ron. I—I should go now. I feel pretty tired and—"

"I'll escort you."

"No! I'd rather walk alone. I feel comfortable that way. Thanks."

"But—"

"Please don't make this night more complicated than it should be? Please?" pleaded Hermione.

She was on the verge of fighting her tears away when Ron suddenly hugged her.

All her feelings and problems suddenly flew away with the cold wind. She felt secure and warm with Ron's touch. I felt as if... as if Draco was the one hugging her. She wanted Draco to hug her, not Ron.

She suddenly remembered something.

She's on a date with Malfoy and he stood her up.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her body. "WHAT THE HELL!"

And then she ran. Her vision was rather blurry because of the tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. As long as she was away from here and from everyone surrounding her.

He left her waiting.

Draco left her waiting. He left her hoping he'd come back. It was already perfect before he left.

Why did he have to leave?

Why did he have to do it all over again?

Why did he have to remind her of the first time they talked to each other at Hogwarts?

Why?

* * *

><p>"Pansy, what the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"Aww, is that the correct way to greet your old friend?"

"You were never my friend."

Pansy stared at him with sharp fiercing eyes. "Is that for me?"

She was referring to the Flower Belles he bought. It was supposed to be for Hermione.

"No." he sternly said. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Draco." wearing a huge evil grin on her face. "It's been months, really. My flat, tonight?"

Draco barely moved his face when he said "Fuck. You."

And so he ran towards the coffee shop where he left Hermione. He looked at his watch. _It's been 30 minutes. Shit. _

He looked at the place Hermione sat on before he left. It was vacant.

"'Scuse me, but where did the girl sitting here go?" Draco asked a waitress while breathing rather heavily. "The girl with a bushy hair and adorable green eyes? She was wearing a black—"

"She ran away crying." said the waitress without looking at him. "She took the deserted path towards the shore. She left 5 minutes ago."

Without saying another word, Draco ran to save the girl he loved.

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I was having a mental block and I couldn't think clearly so I passed the night. But here you are! The fifth chapter. It's not much, but I hope it pays off for my not updating. Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews! It made me smile, really. More, please? I promise I'll update regularly if this gets a lot of reviews. Mehehehehe. Kidding. **

**Okay maybe even just a bit more reviews? :3 Pretty please? Hahaha. Much love, Maria.**


	6. Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy has returned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some characters.**

**Chapter Six: Draco Lucius Malfoy has returned.**

**MONTHS AFTER THE DATE**

"Draco, I really think you should consider hiring a new assistant..."

"Shut up, Blaise. I don't need another assistant." Draco said sternly.

"But she hasn't showed up for _months_. You can't just expect her to walk through the door and say 'Hello, Draco! What can I do for you today?'" rebounded Blaise. "And besides, you haven't updated your websites since who-knows-when!"

"Let Scarlet do it," said Draco gloomily, obviously ignoring Blaise's first statement.

What if she doesn't come back? What if the rumours were true? What if she really did take her life and buried herself in the seashore? What if- what if it's his fault that she died?

But no. She didn't die. She couldn't have. She's too mature and too properly composed to do that.

He could just remember that old lady who told him about Hermione. It was too surreal and infuriating that Draco almost took _his _life as well. He came after her- he really did! He even asked the people strolling around the park. And then there was this old lady...

_"Are you looking for the girl with the brown, bushy hair?" the old lady asked, "The one that came running towards the shore?"_

_"Yes, have you seen her?"_

_"Oh, dear... Oh dear..." she whimpered, "I'm sorry, young man. But- but she... She's gone. I saw her drown herself 10 minutes ago."_

And that was all it took to make Draco give up.

As much as he wants to give up, he can't. He loves her too much, and that was just an old lady. What if there was just another bushy haired girl that came after Hermione? I mean, it was Hermione they were talking about.

"I want to talk to the Weasleys," Draco said while taking his bag. "They must know _something_. Anything."

"Are you... Are you _mental_?" said Blaise while laughing hysterically. "But you hate them!"

But Draco was already in his car when Blaise tried to stop him. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE!" was the last statement he heard from Blaise.

"I don't care," Draco muttered to himself while driving fiercely. "I'm a Malfoy. I'll find them."

* * *

><p>In the beautiful and peaceful- not to mention magical, birthplace of Godric Gryffindor, lies the new house of the Weasley family.<p>

In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley is cooking brunch for her children. Ginny and Harry just had their first son, James, delivered, and George is collecting his old prank toys from his prank shop for his sister's son to play with.

Ron was in his room.

"Ron's getting too emotional, don't you think?" said Ginny, "I mean, even Firewhisky sessions with you won't work."

"I know," replied Harry, "We just need to give him some... time. And space. That's all."

"I doubt that, Harry- Ron's gone berserk since- since he brought _her," _said Ginny while directing her head towards Ron's room upstairs, "home. It's just... wrong. And I can't believe you agreed with his plan! He'll just get his heart broken, Harry- you _know _he will. And that _girl _will get her heart shattered, too. Once she knows-"

"She's better off clueless for now, Ginny. Believe me." Harry said calmly, "Let's talk about this some other time. James might wake up."

"Brunch is ready!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "George, will you call Ron, please? And tell him to bring her down as well. She's getting a bit thin."

As George went upstairs to call the devastated Ron, there came a petite girl with brown bushy hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"No need to call Ron," she said, "He's just getting dressed. He'll go down after a few."

"Hey mum, Jane says Ron will be down in a few!" yelled George.

* * *

><p>Draco went inside the building of the Ministry of Magic. It was nice being home again, he thought. He immediately felt his Slytherin aura cover him, his magical feel entwining his senses. He held his wand by his side, just in case.<p>

"Your wand, sir." said the old wizard guarding the Ministry doors.

Draco looked puzzled.

"Sir, your wand." demanded the old wizard.

"Excuse me?" said Draco sternly.

"You need your wand checked before entering the Ministry, sir." informed the old wizard, rather impatiently.

"Oh!" exclaimed Draco. He forgot all about the rules in the magical world, maybe because working in the Muggle world since the war blurred his memory. "Here you go," he said while lending his wand to the wand-checker.

The old wizard held the wand like it was something precious- he examined it carefully, caressed its tips and trunk.

"Ten inches, hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core..." the old man gasped, "Draco Lucius Malfoy has returned."


End file.
